


Team Elite

by 13thWhisper



Category: Not actually a fandom?, Team Elite, superheroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, I do post other fanfictions though :'D, I just need to post it somewhere for them to read, Superheroes, Superpowers, and I really love this site, just something for my friends, not really a fandom - Freeform, you don't really have to read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13thWhisper/pseuds/13thWhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where having superpowers is very rare, three friends (Daniel, Blake and Dallas) decide to team up and create a group of fighters. Taking on the name of Team Elite, they soon discover that they don't need to go out of their way to even look for trouble. People from Dallas' past are already on the rise and out to settle a score. But how much is she willing to share knowing that it'll put her best friends at risk?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Elite

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a story I'm writing for my friends. I get bored and random ideas like this spur inside my head :) Yes, these characters are based off of them but are tweaked slightly to fit the story. The powers I decided on my own but the names we kind of came up together. I guess if you actually enjoy this then feel free to read it or ask questions. I don't care haha.
> 
> Also with the tags, it probably won't actually be that bad I just put them just in case. There will be fighting cause clearly, superheroes and yes obviously some people might die.

It was just another quiet night of sitting in the one room apartment. Dallas found herself mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr as the fan hummed lazily at her side. She was nineteen years old, working at her local Pizza Hut and living with one of her older sisters Harli. Spending most of her time either with friends or glued to her computer, there was really nothing out of the ordinary about her unless of course, you considered her ability to create light out of thin air. 

Only in the past 50 years have people been discovered with these certain attributes and while only maybe an 1/8th of the world's population show signs of having powers, it still remained taboo among society. When it first started to show up people freaked out. They tried to cover up those who could extraordinary things and sometimes even tried to eliminate them in fear that they would try to control those without. Eventually, their fears clearly didn't come to fruition and science managed to prove that it had something to do with genes. A little chromosome they named "V" that sometimes appears alongside of the original twenty-three. However, they have yet to figure out where it comes from and the patterns of the people it chooses to appear in. The only thing that they can prove is that it has been around for a long time and it can skip generations at a time.

Dallas was only about twelve when she first realized what powers she possessed. She had been playing in the nearby ditch and trying to see into a tunnel. At first she thought it was only the sun reflecting on water that was running around her legs until she saw that her own skin was what was illuminating. Confused yet excited, she ran home to test it out in the privacy of her room. For a while she kept it to herself unsure of how to bring it up but eventually she gave in and told. Obviously she was met with denial at first and then after she proved it, their feelings turned into envy and finally acceptance. She had four sisters and was the only one who seemed to have anything like the sort.

There had been a rough few years for her as she struggled with reaching puberty as well as this new ability. She was never that outgoing and tended to isolate herself at school so making friends was hard. She became rebellious and dislocated herself from those who were close to her. Dallas fell into what she would now refer to as a dark time and the few people she did associate with, are just people she tries to forget. People she pretended she never really met. Along with all that, the stress and tension growing between her sisters and herself was definitely not helping anything. Finally, her parents had had enough of where they were living and wanted something new.

Around the age of fifteen , they had moved out to Michigan. High school wasn't much easier than middle school was but she found a way out of the shell she had created. Like everyone who goes through phases, this one slowly came to an end. This is also where she met a couple new friends who also had a few talents similar to her own. She never actually started hanging out with them until almost her senior year in high school. They were a year older than her and had ended up meeting them after one of her friends, Mandy, introduced Dallas to her older brother Daniel and his friend Blake.

They were different than people Dallas would usually hang out with. It started off once when they invited her to play some Rock Band with them and then again when they somehow found themselves playing a game called Trine. Before she knew it, she somehow found herself going out to eat and even catching up with them when she didn't have to worry about homework or studying. It was like she had worked herself into the group without really meaning too.

When they finally discovered each other's powers, it was more of an accidently than anything. Blake and Daniel had known each other from quite some time and it just happened to be something they eventually confided in each other with. Even if you asked, neither of them could actually remember how the conversation went anyways. Dallas wasn't really trying to hide hers, she just never brought it up. She had been in Daniel's basement looking for her phone but was too lazy to turn on all the lights. Both of the boys had wandered down there just in time to watch her touch and illuminate an entire wall. Needless to say, they were instantly intrigued.

Other than that though, Dallas never really found out a use for her ability, at least nothing super spectacular. Many times she's debated whether or not if she could put in more time playing with her powers. Actually find ways to use her it for more than just night lights but when would she ever need to? Casually she just brushed away the thoughts as she continued to mindlessly reblog posts from her dashboard.

"Ping." A messaged popped up on her Skype. Smiling instantly, she didn't have to read Dan's name to know who it was. The instant flutter in her stomach was an enough of an alert.

"Hiya." She replied as calmly as one could through type.

"Do you work this Saturday?" he asked hopefully.

"I open from 9-4 but I have the night off. Why, want to do something?" 

Her hope buzzed around her like an aura. It was stupid and blatantly obvious about how much she enjoyed his company but she couldn't help herself. Granted their little group would be nothing without Blake, there were a few times were she debated inviting Daniel over by himself. At first she truly did only think of him as a great friend but over the past few months he had been having a sort of affect on her. And there was no doubt in her mind she liked it.

"Yeah, Blake and I usually have band practice but we've kind of been thinking about something else for a while." He continued.

"Heh, probably the same thing I have been thinking about." She smirked as the lights danced between her fingers.

"Oh really? What are you psychic now as well?"

"No," She smiled, "I've just been thinking about how rare our little group of friends are."

"You want to start using your powers a lot more don't you?" The question came as a sort of accusation. A true one at that.

"Of course. I mean what other group of friends do you know that all have abilities such as ours?"

"Yeah, that is true."

Quietly she grinned to herself as the messages were popping up almost instantly. He had a really bad habit of being a show off (maybe cause his power was pretty legit). Honestly though, it was probably just a lot easier for him. To the point where it had pretty much become second nature. 

"You're not at your computer are you?" She questioned.

"No. I'm taking a shower right now. Could you tell?" Nailed it.

"Of course," She laughed out loud then began blushing as her mind slid elsewhere.

"Anyways. What would think about starting a superhero group?"

"As long as we get a team name and costumes, I'm in!"

"Ehh, I'm not the biggest fan of costumes. But I'm sure we could figure something out." Oh, I'm sure we could, she thought to herself. Her mind was already at work thinking of practical outfits for them.

"Either way, I could be over around two or three if you would like." She offered.

"Okay, sounds like a plan." 

"Mkay, I'll see you then."

"Bye"

Pushing the laptop off her lap Dallas slowly made her way into the kitchen. There were a bunch of boxes stacked everywhere filled with all of Harli's belongings. Between dishes and books and clothing, the apartment was starting to look a little bare. Yes, right now she was living with her sister but within the next few months Harli could be leaving at any time. Her husband was in the army and just waiting to get settled. Once that happened, her older sister would be leaving to be with him and Dallas was to continue living in the apartment and doing things on her own.

It wasn't necessarily scary other than the fact she disliked being alone. She had plenty of friends though and will most likely spend more time away from the apartment than actually being there. It was just being independent and not being sure how much she liked the idea of it. Clearly she wanted to be grown up and be able to prove herself but it's always since she wasn't sure if they even really care. Maybe that's why the more she thought about being a superhero the more she liked the idea. She could possibly make a change. Give someone for people to look up to like the million books she's read. There's not really a better way to boost self confidence.

Grabbing one of the few remaining yogurts out of the fridge Dallas didn't really try and savor it at all. Making a mental note to get more later she finished her late night treat before organizing the kitchen. While the internet is fun, sometimes she just has to get up and do other things. Art was one of her favorite pastimes but it was more just a hobby. Between a drawing pad partially filled with sketches and a notebook with scrambled poems, she finds different ways to express herself. She was never the best, no, but she was at least pretty good at many things. And she was confident that she learned pretty fast.

By now the clock was going on 11:30 and at this rate Harli should be coming home soon. It was going to be just a couple more nights before she could see her best friends again. Even though she already sees them a lot as is, she still gets happy to see them again. They were the only people she could ever truly be herself around. But that doesn't mean she still doesn't keep secrets. Sometimes while lying in bed at night she spends countless hours debating on how to bring up the past but each time the situation in her head never seems to play out right.

So each night she ends up sighing and hoping that a great situation would just present itself. It's not that she didn't trust them, it was just the fact it wasn't something anyone could bring up easily. She only knew these guys for a couple years and already she wanted to trust them more than anyone else. Hoping that when she finally did tell them, they wouldn't judge her as harshly as she judges herself. It was only middle school after all but then again, it was middle school. She had only been thirteen and for some reason she knew they were going to be memories that were going to stick around for quite some time.

With another attempt she pushed the thought from her mind once more and attached her iPod to her speakers. There was about a 110% that Harli was going to turn it off once she got home but Dallas decided to play it anyways. Setting it to her strict Disturbed/Device playlist, she felt her mind become melted into the drum beats and the soothing voice of her all time role model, David Draiman. Even after Harli came home and turned it off, there were still another few hours after her older sister climbed and bed and fell asleep before Dallas was able to get her restless mind to shut up.


End file.
